


Storm of the Mind

by likewhatsupdanger14



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewhatsupdanger14/pseuds/likewhatsupdanger14
Summary: I wrote this for an English project and I think it's okay.  I also really like Catelyn and Jaime and think they would work togather in and AU.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Catelyn Tully Stark
Kudos: 9





	Storm of the Mind

In the hallway, the woman’s candle illuminated the old stone of the castle. The castle had been around for decades. It was the pride of the west and her father in-law. Thunder crashed outside as wind howled. Her red hair was tucked into a braid as she traveled up the keep. She reached her destination and noticed two guards missing from their posts outside the door. Her brows furrowed and her expression turned sour. She had put her hand on the door when she heard a sound come from inside the room.

_Thud_

Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the knob harder. She pulled open the door and stepped in calmly. She gasped as a shadowy figure was standing over a crib. The figure turned around holding the baby in their arms. The light brought their face out of the shadows. The man smiled as the woman released the tension in her body. She placed the candle onto a nearby table.

“Did the storm wake you, My lady?”

“Where are the guards?” “I had them dismissed.” The woman’s brow furrowed. The man noticed his wife straightening and standing taller. The man moved closer and brought the baby into its mother’s arms. The woman accepted the baby and held it close to her chest. He stared at the pair for a moment. Lightning crashed as the rain grew heavier against the stone. The room was bright and then in complete darkness as the candle went out. The man pulled the woman and child close to him as they were wrapped in darkness. The baby stirred but did not wake at the storm outside, only cooing and returning to sleep.

“He can sleep through anything.” The mother said. She kissed the baby’s forehead.

“He really is my son then.” The father said, a lopsided smile ending his words. The man rested his chin atop his wife’s head as his arms came around her waist. Her body shook in small bouts of laughter. She could feel her husband smirk above her. The rain grew softer as the wind quieted.

“I’ve always hated storms.” The man said, his eyes focusing on the black and grey clouds. His eyes grew foggy and the woman felt his heartbeat faster than before. The woman nodded underneath him and adjusted the babe.

“The sounds. They remind me…” The woman knew what he would say. She turned around to face him and stared into his green eyes. She moved the baby into one arm as she went onto her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. The man smiled and returned the kiss to her head pulled her back into his embrace.

“We’re safe Jaime.” He heard her whisper. If not for him then for her peace of mind as the winds quieted to only a whisper and the rain to soft patters against the stone. He began to sway slightly as he hummed an old song, one of his mother’s he could no longer remember. The clouds cleared and left only the stars to shine through the black room. Jaime made out one constellation he could always find, the lion.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! It's been a while but I've been busy with school. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this and stay safe and healthy.  
> *Sunfower*


End file.
